Surprise!
by Mickey3
Summary: Jack couldn't respond. He mentally chided himself. He should have known they were up to something. Sequel to my drabble 'Alone'.


**Surprise!  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 10/21/06

SEASON: Late 3 or early 4

PAIRINGS: very slightly Jack/Sara

WORD COUNT: 645

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I felt bad ruining Jack's birthday with my mood... so I figured I oughta do something about it. Written for the October 20th Jackfic drabble topic 'write a drabble for Jack's birthday'. This is unbetad, so any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Jack glared at the ringing phone and considered tossing it across the room. Instead, he grabbed the receiver and barked, "O'Neill."

"Hi, Jack." Daniel's cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Daniel." Jack smiled, a bit surprised. Maybe Daniel, at least, hadn't forgotten.

"Can you come to my place, I really need you to look at something for me."

Jack's face fell. Figured. "Unless it's some super Goa'uld killing weapon, which shouldn't be off the base, no, Daniel, I can't." He was damn well going to sit on his couch, wallow in self-pity, and get drunk!

"Please, Jack. It's really important."

"No."

"Come on, Jack. I really need you to look at this tonight." Daniel was almost whining now.

Jack considered a making nasty retort and hanging up, but changed his mind. Angry as he was, he couldn't do that to his friend. It'd be like kicking a puppy.

He sighed in resignation then answered. "Be there in ten." He hung up before Daniel could say anything else.

Jack grabbed his coat and truck keys, turned off the TV, and left the house.

Ten minutes later he was at Daniel's door. He knocked then waited. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

What the hell was Daniel playing at?

He considered turning to leave, but changed his mind. What if something had happened to his friend? He tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. He entered the dark house cautiously.

Suddenly, the lights came on and a chorus of voices yelled, "Surprise!"

Jack stood in stunned silence, mouth gapping, looking at the smiling faces of his closest friends. Hammond, Frasier, Cassie, Sam, and Teal'c were all standing around Daniel's dinner table. Daniel stepped out from behind the small crowd. "You didn't _really_ think we'd forgotten your birthday, did you, Jack?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jack couldn't respond. He mentally chided himself. He should have known they were up to something.

Cassie ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. "Happy birthday, Jack!"

Jack returned the bear hug. "Thanks."

She pushed away from his embrace and grabbed his hand.

He couldn't wipe the broad smile off his face as Cassie dragged him towards the table with his birthday cake. 'Happy Birthday Jack' was written in big blue letters. Two plastic Air Force jets were positioned on either side of the writing with white clouds all over.

Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Blow out the candles, that's an order son!"

"Make haste, O'Neill," Teal'c said, trying to keep a straight face, "I believe the smoke detectors may be activated shortly."

"Look whose talking, T. Just wait until you see how many candles we put on your cake. Talk about setting your desert on fire!"

"Just blow them out already, sir!" Sam nearly shouted.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Cassie added once the laughter had died down.

Jack made a show of thinking hard until Cassie poked him in the ribs. He chuckled at the impatient look on her face then took a deep breath, blowing out all the candles at once.

"Hope I'm not to late." A voice said from behind Jack.

Jack froze, once again shocked into silence. He'd know that voice anywhere.

He turned and shook his head in disbelief.

Sara laughed. "Happy birthday, Jack."

She walked over to him and pulled Jack into a tight hug. "Sorry I'm late." She whispered.

"'S Okay," He whispered back.

Sara put her hands on his cheeks, gently guided his head to hers, and kissed him.

Jack hesitated for a second then leaned into the kiss enthusiastically.

Someone not so discretely cleared their throat and the couple turned back towards the grinning group, their arms still around each other's waist.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked, smiling. "Let's eat some cake!"

_THE END_


End file.
